Headlines
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Sam and Phil have been seeing each other for three months, since Romania and they decide to go public at Sun Hill’s Christmas Party. How will their colleagues react? Huxon Christmas Fluff. Song is 'Headlines' by the Spice Girls. Plz R&R xx


**Hey guys, another new songfic from me.**

**Just so you know, this set set last Christmas. Please review :) **

* * *

Headlines

**Summary: Sam and Phil have been seeing each other for three months, since Romania and they decide to go public at Sun Hill's Christmas Party. How will their colleagues react? Song is 'Headlines' by the Spice Girls.**

_**The time is now or never**_

_**To fit the missing piece**_

_**To take this on together**_

_**You make me feel complete**_

_**We fall into the future**_

_**And through the looking glass**_

_**The light shines over our heads**_

_**And so it comes to pass**_

Samantha Nixon woke up at 6:30 one mid-December morning. She smiled to herself; it was Sun Hill's Christmas Party tonight. This year, she had agreed to go. For one reason only.

Sam and Phil had been seeing each other since their near-death experience in Romania. So far, no-one else knew what was going on between them. That was all going to change. Sun Hill's Christmas Party was being held tonight and Sam and Phil had decided that they were going to go public with their relationship. They had kept their relationship a secret for three months now and they were now prepared to admit their feelings for one another.

She looked up at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, Phil Hunter. Sam rested her head on his chest again, planting a light kiss on it as she did so. Phil still didn't stir; she pushed back the lilac sheets and climbed out of bed before entering the bathroom.

_**To go beyond the surface**_

_**To reach into your soul**_

_**This love is not demanding**_

_**My heart has told me so**_

_**I hold onto my hero**_

_**With faith enough to fly**_

_**The power to imagine**_

_**Will keep this love alive**_

Sam got out of the shower ten minutes later and pulled on her pink silk dressing gown, which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, sighing happily to herself. She had never been as happy as she was right at this moment.

Sam opened the bathroom door and saw that Phil was still asleep. She smiled to herself once more as she dropped her dressing gown on the floor and climbed back underneath the lilac sheets, resting her head on Phil's chest once more, again, she planted a light kiss on it and snuggled back down. This time, he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open, focussing on the blonde head of hair that he'd become so used to seeing resting upon his chest. 'Morning gorgeous,' he whispered, gently kissing the top of Sam's head.

Sam lifted her head off Phil's chest and looked up at him, smiling at him. 'Morning Phil,' she replied as she brushed her lips against his.

Phil responded to her kiss and deepened it, poking his tongue into her mouth. Sam pulled away and gazed into his eyes. Phil's eyes met hers and she got out of bed and put her dressing gown back on to cover herself. She walked towards her wardrobe, 'Are you still OK about what we said last night?' Phil asked. 'I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to.'

Sam opened the wardrobe doors and then turned to face Phil, 'you mean about going public?' she replied.

Phil nodded as he wrapped the lilac bed sheet around his lower body and walked towards Sam. 'I want to do this Phil because…I don't wanna hide how I feel about you anymore. I love you Phil,' she continued.

'And I love you too Sam,' Phil replied.

He leant downwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. His hands roamed down Sam's body until they reached her waist. Sam's hands too wandered down Phil's chest until they reached his waist. The sheet covering Phil's lower body soon fell to the floor. Phil undid Sam's dressing gown and that too fell to the floor. He spun her around and gently pushed her backwards onto the bed.

_**Let's make the headlines loud and true**_

_**I wanna tell the world I'm givin' it all to you**_

_**Let's make the headlines loud and clear**_

_**The best things certainly happen when you are here**_

_**If I lost my way you'd carry me home**_

_**Take me all the way to heaven never leave it alone**_

_**And it's just like everything matters when you are near**_

Half an hour later, Sam sighed happily as she rested her head on Phil's chest once more. She kissed it softly and sat up gazing into Phil's eyes, 'you're not having second thoughts are you?' Sam asked.

'Absolutely not babe, why do you ask?' Phil replied.

'I just wanted to make sure,'

Phil smiled at Sam and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away and Phil hugged her, Sam sighed happily to herself, she knew this was where she belonged.

_**And it feels so good**_

_**Every bells gonna ring**_

_**Your love is alive and it's making me sing**_

_**I could fly wanna cry**_

_**Want the whole world to know**_

_**We are together come on baby lets go**_

_**And words yet to be spoken**_

_**Will fall upon the page**_

_**Spelling out true devotion**_

_**It's all we need to say**_

Sam and Phil arrived at work separately, as usual. They had done that ever since they'd begun their relationship, so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion. Sam entered CID at about 8:45 and sat down at her desk, waiting for Phil to arrive. Sure enough, Phil entered CID about 10minutes later. They exchanged smiles and Jo entered the office, carrying a box. She put the box down on the desk and sat down. 'What's in there Jo?' Phil asked.

'Christmas decorations,' Jo replied. 'I thought I'd decorate the office, for Christmas.'

'Why?'

'Because it's festive,' Jo sighed.

She pulled the box towards her and began to delve inside. She pulled out a sprig of mistletoe, 'I'll take that thank you,' Phil said, snatching it out of Jo's hand.

'What do you need mistletoe for?' Jo asked.

Phil tapped the side of his nose, 'that's for me to know and you to find out,' he smiled as he left CID, knowing what was going to happen next.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sam got out of her chair and left the CID offices. She walked downstairs and into custody. Unbeknown to her, Phil was hiding behind one of the interview room doors and as soon as he heard Sam come past, he sprang out from his hiding place and gently tugged her inside with him. 'Phil!' she gasped.

Phil locked the door to the interview room and smiled at her, 'see, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist,' he said.

Sam turned to face him, 'you make it very difficult,' she replied.

Phil put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the sprig of mistletoe that he'd nicked from Jo. 'Kiss me,' he said. 'I know you can't resist.'

Sam smiled at him as she put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, the kiss was soft at first but it quickly became more passionate. She pulled away and smiled at him, 'I'll see you later Phil,' she whispered as she unlocked the interview room door.

'See you Sam,' Phil replied, still gasping for breath.

_**Let's make the headlines loud and true**_

_**(Say you love me and I'll say I love you too)**_

_**I wanna tell the world I'm givin' it all to you**_

_**(Just remember what simple words can do)**_

_**Let's make the headlines loud and clear**_

_**(All that I have I give to you my friend)**_

Sam switched her computer off at 5:30 that evening. She looked across the office and saw that Phil had just done the same thing. She stood up and took her coat off the hanger. He walked towards her and smiled at her, 'you off then Sam?' he asked, trying her best to sound casual.

'Yeah, I guess I am,' Sam replied as she left the main CID office and began to head downstairs.

Phil went with her and they stood outside the station. 'I'll see you later then Phil,' Sam said.

Phil nodded as she leant downwards and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'I'll see you later,' he whispered.

Sam nodded and she watched him get into his car and drive off. She smiled to herself and walked towards her car. Sam got inside and drove off, in the direction of her house.

_**The best things certainly happen when you are here**_

_**(Just remember friendship never ends)**_

_**If I lost my way you'd carry me home**_

_**Take me all the way to heaven never leave it alone**_

_**And it's just like everything happens when you are near**_

_**(Say you love me and I'll say I love you too)**_

Sam pulled her car up outside the pub, just before 8 that evening. She smiled to herself as she saw Phil's car parked up too. Sam got out of her car and locked the door before heading towards the pub.

She entered the pub and saw Phil sat at a table with Zain, Jo, Mickey and Terry. Sam saw Gina at the bar and went over to her, 'ahhh Sam,' Gina said as she approached. 'What you drinking? First round's on me.'

'I'll have a white wine please Gina,' Sam smiled.

Gina nodded as she ordered Sam's drink and the barmaid brought it over. Sam picked it up and took a sip from it. She put it down and looked over at Phil, who had his back to her. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she said.

Gina nodded as Sam got off the barstool and tiptoed behind Phil. 'Guess who,' she said as she put her hands over Phil's eyes.

Phil turned around and smiled at Sam, 'I was wondering where you'd got to babe,' he said.

'I'm here now aren't I?' Sam smiled as she leant downwards and kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam. This one gesture invoked a large amount of cheering and whistling from their watching colleagues. They pulled away and smile at each other, turning to face their CID colleagues, all of whom were looking at them, astounded as to what had just happened. 'Are we missing something here?' Zain asked.

Sam and Phil looked at each other, they exchanged smiles before turning back to their friends and CID colleagues, 'we're together,' Phil said simply.

Everyone around them began clapping and cheering and came over to congratulate them.

_**Let's make the headlines true this time**_

_**(Just remember what simple words can do)**_

_**There's no hiding from this magical state of mind**_

_**(I feel love, I feel, I feel love)**_

_**If I lost my way you'd carry me home**_

_**Take me all the way to heaven never leave it alone**_

_**And it's just like everything happens when you are near**_

Sam and Phil were still on the dance-floor later on that evening, wrapped in each others arms. She looked up at Phil and smiled at him, 'what are you smiling at?' he asked.

'I'm just so happy Phil, I love you,' Sam replied.

'And I love you too Sam, you know that,'

Sam smiled once more at Phil as he leant downwards and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and Phil wrapped his arms back around Sam, she sighed happily, feeling safe in Phil's arms. She now knew that she had done the right thing.

_**Let's make the headlines loud and true**_

_**(I feel love, I feel, I feel love)**_

_**Let's make the headlines**_

'_**Cos I'm giving it all**_

_**Yeah, I'm giving it all to you**_

**

* * *

Please review xx**


End file.
